Sesshoumaru
by Densetsu Unmei
Summary: Inu-Yasha has chosen Kikyo. Kagome is wandering aimlessly through the forest when Sesshoumaru finds her. SessKag and InuKik pairings. Rated for later chapters. Please R & R! Author's Note is up!
1. Wandering

A new fanfic, and I haven't even posted chapter two of Taking Control yet.man.I'm just piling on the work for myself, aren't I? Oh, well, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish it weren't true, I, Densetsu Unmei, in no way, shape or form, own Inu-Yasha and co., or their copyrights. They belong solely to the great and powerful genius Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Okay.Now, Onto the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter one: Wandering  
  
Her stomach growled, complaining of the misery of its hunger. She ignored the pangs of emptiness in her stomach and kept on walking. She had been walking non-stop for almost two days now. Her broken heart refused her any allowance of sleep, and she was so numb from the pain of loss, that she couldn't feel her own throbbing feet. She had become slightly delirious in her wanderings, seeing demons that weren't there and shooting at them with a bow that she did not have in her possession. Hearing her stomach growl once again, she raised her imagined bow and shot at the imagined creature in front of her that had made the noise. Smirking in the satisfaction of killing yet another demon with one expertly aimed arrow, she continued on her path.  
  
The tears had stopped flowing over a day ago. She just didn't have any tears left. Of course, being in denial as she was, she wouldn't have cried for him anyway. He didn't leave me. She reassured herself. He just went on a visit. Soon, he'll come to find me, and then, he'll tell me how much he loves me and how sorry he was that he hadn't come sooner. She nodded to herself in satisfaction at this thought. Yes, that's exactly what he'll do, and then.and then I can tell him how much I love him as well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He had been following her for the past day. Her behavior intrigued him. Over the course of the past several hours, she had been mumbling incoherently to herself and shooting an arrow into the forest occasionally, a satisfied grin appearing on her face always afterwards. She wasn't in the best of condition, as he could plainly see. Her hair hung limply from her head. She, apparently, hadn't bathed in days. Her clothes were in tatters. There were rips and tears everywhere in the little clothing that she wore, and the skin that didn't have the meager protection of the flimsy cloth was covered in cuts and scratches, some fresh and bleeding, others scabbing over. Her face was darker than usual, covered by a thin layer of dirt. Two streaks of slightly clean skin ran down her face where tears had run.  
  
He jumped from the tree he was sitting in, and landed behind the miko. Being delirious as she was, she didn't notice and kept on walking forward as she had. Sesshoumaru looked at the young woman that walked just ahead of him and wondered where his half-brother was. He should have come to save her already. What could have happened for her to reek of so much sadness and despair? He thought to himself. Without a thought, he grabbed Kagome by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, deciding to take her to his castle and help her.  
  
Kagome, not knowing what was going on, just simply hung loosely there, over his shoulder, stroking his tail, and commenting to Inu-Yasha about how soft his hair was, and why on earth was he wearing different clothes? Soon, though, after not being given the option to walk, she fell into a fitful sleep, squirming in Sesshoumaru's grasp and yelling at Kikyo to give Inu- Yasha back to her every so often. After she started talking about a clay pot from hell that ate the souls of young women, Sesshouamru just tuned her out, not wishing to hear the ramblings of the sleeping miko any more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay.so maybe Sesshy was a little OOC, but it was still good, wasn't it? PLEASE tell me it was? Yeah.I know. It was REALLY SHORT! But this time, I PROMISE that there will be another one up sometime in the next 24 hours! And I'll keep my promise this time! I promise! Just please, you guys, PLEASE review!  
  
~Densestu Unmei 


	2. Rin

Yay! I'm so happy! I actually got reviews, and I just posted yesterday! I'm so glad that you guys like it so far! This chapter should prove to be far more interesting, although I don't know in what ways yet. but, anywho.enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to any of the Characters in Inu- Yasha.  
  
~Densetsu Unmei  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome groaned when she opened her eyes the next morning. She put her hands over her eyes in order to block out the light that was causing her a migraine. Sitting up slowly and uncovering her eyes, she found that she didn't know where she was. She was wearing a light blue Kimono with a green embroidered vine running around both of the sleeves, and a green crest. Her hands were both bandaged, and upon further investigation, she found that her legs were as well.  
  
"I see you're finally awake," a voice said from the door.  
  
Kagome quickly spun around to find Sesshoumaru standing in the door watching her every move. "What do you want with me?" she demanded. "Where am I? Why am I here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her obvious confusion. She really doesn't know what happened, does she?  
  
"What are you smiling about?" she asked, suspicious of completely frightened.  
  
"Do you remember where you were yesterday? Or how about the day before, or the day before that?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . . um. . . no. No, I don't." tears welled up in her eyes when she said that. She shook her head at him. "Yes, yes I do remember what happened," she said quietly. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "Inu-Yasha picked Kikyo over me, and I left, but . . . I don't know how long or far I walked. It's all just a blur."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a twinge of pity. He didn't know what to do. Luckily, he didn't have to make any decision whatsoever.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you? Rin is looking for you!" came a young girl's voice. The voice, she saw, came with a body when a small child waltzed into the room and attached herself to Sesshoumaru's leg. "Rin has found you, Sesshounaru-sama!" she cried, beaming up at him.  
  
Kagome looked at the small girl incredulously. Why was the girl hugging Sesshoumaru of all people?  
  
Rin turned around and saw Kagome kneeling on the floor. A smile still present on her face, she skipped over to Kagome and sat on the floor in front of her. "Hello! Rin's name is Rin! What is your name?"  
  
"I'm. . . Kagome," She answered tiredly. This is all too much to handle! Kagome thought. First, Inu-Yasha leaves me for that clay pot, and then I wake up and find Sesshoumaru has taken me prisoner or something, and now this little girl who, apparently, lives here with Sesshoumaru!  
  
While she was thinking, Rin had continued talking about herself, not noticing the fact that Kagome hadn't been listening until now. ". . .and Rin likes to pick flowers in the garden. Rin likes the orange ones the best because orange is the same color as Rin's kimono. Kagome has a pretty blue kimono. Kagome's kimono is the color of the sky. Rin likes to watch the sky. Rin watches to clouds when the sun is up, and the stars when to moon is up-"  
  
"Rin," Sesshoumaru called, noticing that Kagome's face had become very pale.  
  
The little girl looked up expectantly. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Could you go and pick some flowers for Kagome-san?" he asked her.  
  
Rin nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Rin will go and pick blue flowers. Rin will pick ones that match Kagome's kimono," she said, walking out the door. They could hear her walking down the hall and talking to herself about all of the things that she would pick for Kagome-san.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru questioningly.  
  
"If you will follow me, I have had someone prepare something for you to eat," he said.  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed to him gratefully. "Thank you," she said.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked out of the door and Kagome followed close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So. . . how do you likey so far? Interesting? I'll say. So, PLEASE review some more! It makes me feel good about what I'm writing and inspires me to write more! Feel free to send me any suggestions about what should happen, because as of right now, I have absolutely no clue as to where this is going. I sorta wrote the first chapter on a whim and people liked it. Oh, and feel free to read my other two stories too, An Unexpected Loss, and Taking Control! Ja ne!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei  
  
Skitzo-phrenick: I'm glad that you like my story! Thanks so much for the review!  
  
Frozen Lighting: Thankies for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Please, please, please, don't hang yourself! Instead, read my other two stories-in-progress to keep yourself occupied!  
  
Maika: I'm glad you like Sesshoumaru! He's my favorite character too! (And to all those people who are reading this: Sesshoumaru is all mine! *evil sound effects playing in the background* Bwahahahaha!) Anywho, hope you like the rest of the story!  
  
Hee hee hee. I got three reviews! I'm happy! I posted Taking Control almost a week ago and still haven't gotten a single review from anybody yet! Oh, well. Okay.so now I'm REALLY leaving!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	3. Hikaru

Well, here's Chapter three, hot off the presses, so to speak. Not much to say here except perhaps for arigatou for the reviews and enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co, just Hikaru, my OC who is introduced in this chapter, and this somewhat interesting plot.  
  
~Densetsu Unmei  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: Hikaru  
  
Kagome ravenously ate through two bowls of rice and a ton of meat and vegetables, making up for the meals that she had lost in the past couple of days, earning from Sesshoumaru a look of disgust.  
  
"How is it possible for you to eat so much food and still be hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked. He put down his chopsticks and pushed away his bowl, giving Kagome the impression that he had lost his appetite.  
  
"Well, for your information, I haven't eaten in the past couple of days," Kagome said, putting another bite of rice in her mouth, as if to prove a point, "but, now I'm full."  
  
As if Kagome's words had been her cue, Rin ran into the dining room. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! There's a pretty lady neko youkai! There is! Rin let her in! Actually, she found Rin in the garden and Rin led her here!"  
  
A scantily dressed female youkai stepped into the room, her arms crossed. "Sesshoumaru, we need to talk. Now," her voice was soft, but at the same time, powerfully influencing. At least, that was what Kagome thought.  
  
"Hikaru," Sesshoumaru said, addressing the youkai that stood in the doorway. His extremely pleasant demeanor and tone made Kagome shudder, "how many times have I told you not to come here dressed like that? You should dress as one of your station is expected to. Have some dignity and dress as the Lady of status you are, rather than some youkai whore."  
  
Hikaru scowled at him. "Fine, I'll change, but, I just want to make it perfectly clear that I didn't want to," she turned up her nose. "Humph!" She snapped her fingers and a light surrounded her, departing a few seconds later to reveal her wearing a light green kimono that matched the outfit that she had just had on. "There," she said, pouting, "are you happy now?"  
  
"Ecstatic," Sesshoumaru sneered, the sarcasm apparent in his voice.  
  
"So, Sesshouamru-sama, what's for lunch? I'm starving!" She stood there for a second, expecting a response of some sort, but received none, and so continued on. "Who's the ningen? In fact, why does the proud taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands house two ningen in his humble abode?" She smirked at his grunting response and continued on, sure that although he pretended not to pay attention, that he in reality was.  
  
"The other taiyoukai are beginning to question your motives, cousin," she said, her tone becoming serious. "The less influential of the current ruling taiyoukai grow restless. They're banding together. Methinks they're trying to overthrow you," She smirked at Sesshoumaru again and sat down at the table between him and Rin. "All of them happen to be the young upstart Lords who have just inherited their stations from their fathers. Still, though they've gotten the power, none of them truly understand the true subtleties and nature of youkai society and politics."  
  
She smiled at the servant who placed an array of her favorite foods before her. "Ah, enough about politics for the moment, let's eat!"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood and walked out the door, not another word said. Hikaru just shrugged and began to eat.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked after she had swallowed a bite.  
  
"Me?" Kagome asked, looking up at Hikaru, who nodded. "I'm Kagome."  
  
Hikaru smiled sweetly at her. "Nice to meet you, Kagome - Hey, you wouldn't happen to be that rumored miko that was traveling with my half-breed of a cousin, would you?"  
  
Kagome turned somewhat pale at the mention of Inu-Yasha. "Yes, but we've sorta gone our separate ways," she said softly.  
  
Hearing the pain in her voice, Hikaru let the subject drop and introduce a new topic. "Is that little girl always that happy?" she asked, hoping that Kagome would lighten up a bit.  
  
"Who, Rin? Well, I couldn't really tell you. I just got here a day or so ago, and that was the first time that I had met her."  
  
"Oh. Hey, where did she go?"  
  
"She's probably with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Do you think that maybe - " she was interrupted by a loud crash and a roar coming from the adjoining room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That's all for now! I'll post as soon as I can, although I'm getting a new comp, so I don't know how long I'll be out of commission! Yet again, thankies for the reviews!  
  
RIN-SAN - I'm glad that you like the story so far! Arigatou for the review!  
  
Kwool-sesshou-fan - Umm, okay, I don't know hat you mean by that, but it's probably because it's almost 2 in the morning.  
  
Frozen Lighting - Don't worry! There will be more soon! I'm so glad you like the story!! It makes me happy! XD  
  
X shadow - Arigatou! I love getting reviews!  
  
Amanda - Thank you so much for the review! Tee Hee.I just finished watching and Episode of Inu-Yasha. Miroku is so funny! Well, that's that. I've finished that chapter, and I've responded to my reviews, so now, it's time to post and go to sleep! Ja ne!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	4. A fight, tears, and comfort

Hey, everybody, sorry about all the confusion! Sesshoumaru IS the taiyoukai of the western lands, rather than the eastern! Gomen nasai! Tee hee hee, and the thing about Hikaru being a neko youkai, and his cousin, well, that will be explained in later chapters, although not much later, hopefully. Also, for all the recent confusion on chapter three, gomen nasai again. It was around 2 in the morning when I finished, so I was pretty sleepy by then, so I was only half-awake when I wrote most of it. The Hikaru, though, is something that I planned, DON"T WORRY! It will ALL be explained! Well, it turns out, my dad won't be working on the computers until after he gets home from work, so I have until 6:00 to write my chapter. Be happy that I woke up before then! Oh, and just to let you know, I don't know what the 'crash' was either.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co., but I DO own Hikaru.  
  
~Densetsu Unmei  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter four: A fight, tears, and comfort  
  
Hikaru shot up from her seat. Lifting one of the legs of her kimono, she unsheathed two small throwing knives and walked cautiously towards the door to the adjoining room. She placed her ear to the door to listen and see if she could tell what it was. Finding that she couldn't, she turned to Kagome. "Go to the back corner of the room. Don't move until I tell you," she said, seeing Kagome nod and then move to where she'd been told.  
  
Another loud crash came from the room, and a child's voice could be heard protesting. Taking a deep breath, she threw open the door, finding Inu- Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo, and Kirara.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around to face the figure in the door, his eyes filled with fury. "Who the hell are you? Where is Kagome?"  
  
Hikaru lowered her knives. "Long time no see, cousin. Who are the ningen that accompany you, and why are you here?"  
  
"Cousin?"  
  
"Do you not remember your dear cousin Hikaru?" she asked, her voice mockingly heart-broken. While Inu-Yasha stopped to think, she surveyed the rest of the group. A small kitsune youkai hopped up and down at her cousin's feet, yelling at him about being a baka for storming into Sesshoumaru's fortress. A miko stood near him as well, her arms crossed, a displeased look on her face. A young monk, his hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck looked at her with suspicion. A human girl wearing the clothing of the youkai exterminator village stood poised, ready to strike at a moment's notice, a large bone boomerang at the ready. A large neko youkai stood in front of the group, her teeth bared and growling. 'What a strange group,' she thought.  
  
"I don't really care WHO you are!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Just give back Kagome!"  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in at that instant. He did not draw toukijin, signifying that he did not find the group much of a threat to him. "Leave, Inu-Yasha," he commanded.  
  
"No! Never!" Inu-Yasha yelled. "Not until I get Kagome back!"  
  
"Well, you're not going to get me back, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said softly, appearing between Hikaru and Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked hurt. "But, why, Kagome?"  
  
"You know very well why, Inu-Yasha," she said bitterly. Kagome turned to her friends. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Please, leave here now. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Sango, confusion in her eyes, called Kirara to her and climbed on, Miroku and Shippo getting on behind her. Sango nodded to Kagome and then Kirara took off.  
  
Kagome then turned to Inu-Yasha. "You should never have come. Osuwari!" she yelled. Turning around, the last thing she saw was the look of absolute hatred on Kikyo's face. She felt a hand on her arm and turned slightly to see who it was. Hikaru. She looked confused. "Keep an eye on the miko, please. She'll most likely try to interfere. I'm going to go and find Rin."  
  
Hikaru nodded and turned to face Kikyo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome wandered through the halls for a while until the sounds of the battle could no longer be heard. Her mind, right now, was anywhere but on locating the small child she had just met. Finding that she could no longer walk any further, she leaned against a wall and sank to the floor, sobbing for what she had lost. Her thoughts kept coming back to the look of total disbelief and hurt that Inu-Yasha had had. She shook her head violently. 'No! I can't do this. I can't feel sorrow for him. HE is the one who abandoned ME. It hurts too much. I can't act like it doesn't forever.'  
  
Her shoulders shook as she cried. They were tears of sorrow, of pain, of unhappiness, but most of all, of loss and grief. She didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The battle had been a quick one for the most part, ending when Inu-Yasha finally realized that he had no chance of ever getting Kagome back. Sesshoumaru watched Inu-Yasha pick up Kikyo and then jump out through the hole in the ceiling that he had made coming in. Finding that he didn't care whether or not his brother lived or died, Sesshoumaru turned and started to look for Kagome. Her trail was easy to follow, her scent tinged with grief and tears. He followed it.  
  
Turning a corner, he found Kagome sitting against a wall and sobbing. 'What am I supposed to do about this?' he thought. Not knowing, he stood there for a few minutes, his heart and mind debating over what to do about the weeping girl. For only the third time in his life, he felt pity. His heart told him to find some way to comfort her. His mind told him to tell her to stop crying and then walk away.  
  
Moving, as if controlled, he walked up to her and then kneeled in front of her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch and looked into his eyes. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were red from crying. His eyes opened wide with shock when she buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Not knowing what to do, he awkwardly patted her back a few times before standing up. Kagome remained sitting on the floor, a hurt expression on her face as she looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face, unchecked.  
  
A stoic mask on his face, Sesshoumaru turned and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Do you likey? I hope so! I tried not to end at too cliffy of a place, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Thank guys so much for all the reviews! I swear, it took me a couple of hours to write this, and like, every 15-20 minutes a little window would pop up, saying that I got another email, and they were all reviews!  
  
Youkii: Hey! Don't worry about a thing! I will keep going until I finish the story! I was one of my New Year's resolutions!  
  
Sesshoumarulover713: Thankies for the reviews! They are one of my favorite pairings as of now, too! I hope you find your marbles!  
  
Shadow cat: Sorry about that! I was, as I have said earlier, really tired when I wrote the last chapter. I just didn't want to lose that little spark of inspiration I had by going to sleep. Sad to say it, but I think now, that the last chapter would have turned out better, had I actually been awake. On the whole neko youkai thing, I also said this earlier, but it WILL be explained in some later chapter, although I don't know when.  
  
Sylphie: Sorry to worry you! I wouldn't stop writing a story just because I don't get reviews, it's more of the fact that I lose inspiration and have to stop for a while. I just complain a lot sometimes. It IS hard to write long chapters, but that's more because of the fact that sometimes, I have the attention span of a goldfish.  
  
Dante's Angel of Chaos: Especially for you, I wrote another chapter before my computer gets fixed, and I ended it at a spot that isn't as cliffy as last chapter!  
  
A reader: Yeah, I myself hate cliffies, but I find that if you stop at a fairly uncertain point that people tend to want more because they are curious.  
  
Kay Kylo: Well, there's your crash! In fact, I didn't even know what it was until I got there! Some writer I am! I just sorta jump into a story headfirst, even if I don't really know where it's going. Glad you like the story!  
  
Sailor Mini Venus: Well, here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it! I'm gonna be out for a few days, so feel free to read my other two stories!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: Sorry that you hate cliffies, but you're back to read more, right? Yes, you are. So it worked, didn't it!  
  
Distorted-desire: Yeah, there may be some inaccuracies in my story, but I can't do anything about it. In MY world, it all makes sense!  
  
Ginny Brenn: I updated! I'm trying my hardest to make them longer, but I have a REALLY short attention span right now.  
  
Dragonic Princess: Thankies! I'm glad you like mine even though they're not exactly to your taste! Makes me feel special that I can change the way a person thinks. Tee hee hee.  
  
Frozen lighting: Arigatou for the reviews! I've gotten one from you for each chapter so far! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Kwool-Sesshou-Fan: Domo! I've gotten a review from you for every chapter so far as well! It is greatly appreciated!  
  
IsitMyInu: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story. Gomen if you hate cliffies, 'cause chances are, there are more to come!  
  
Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru: Gah! You, too, have reviewed all three chapters so far! It's so nice to have devoted fans already. Okay, so I can get a bit full of myself. Is that a problem? Tee hee hee. I like the word ecstatic too. It's such a fun word.  
  
Wow! I got new reviews from 16 people! It's so great! Thanx for all the great reviews! They are, most assuredly, appreciated! Arigatou gozaimasu! Oh, and before I go, if you ever feel that I should put definitions for the words I sometimes use, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to put them up, otherwise, I find it a waste of time if nobody even needs them. Ja ne!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	5. Encounter in the Dark

This chapter should prove very interesting and cliffy. Thst's all I have to say.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. I much as I wish I did, I don't.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter five: Encounter in the Dark  
  
He slept fitfully that night, Kagome's face more than once turned up in his dreams. Her face was almost always tear streaked, as it had been when he had comforted her. He tossed and turned, trying to get away from her face. Her scent still lingered in his nose, intoxicating him. 'But why a human?' asked the voice. The words rolled around in his head, echoing. "Get away," he moaned.  
  
Suddenly, he shot up, his eyes wide and panting. He held his head in his hands for a second and then pulled off the blankets and placed his feet on the floor. Slowly, he stood up and walked out the door, following Kagome's scent to the room where she slept in.  
  
Carefully, he opened the door to her room to watch her as she slept. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically as she breathed; her hair was sprawled across the pillows. 'What am I doing here?' He thought. 'She means nothing to me, so why am I here?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha stood before her, his face stoic, his voice stern, yet sorrowful. "Gomen, Kagome," he said, "but I've chosen Kikyo."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with shock and betrayal, then filled with anger. "So, you've chosen Kikyo, Inu-Yasha?" she asked bitterly. Seeing him nod in response, she continued. "And what have I been to you, these past two years, Inu-Yasha? Was I only a shard detector to you?" Inu-Yasha winced at the biting words. "Well, you apparently don't need me anymore, so - "  
  
"But, I - "  
  
"SO," she said firmly, glaring at him for cutting her off, "I'm leaving, and I promise that you'll never see or hear from me again," she said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Turning, she picked up her only possessions, a bow and quiver of arrows, both commissioned to be made a season ago by Kaede, they were meant to work with her miko powers. Calmly, she walked away from him until she was certain that he could no longer see or hear her before she let the tears flow. 'I trusted him and he abandoned me.' She thought. 'I don't think I can ever love again.'  
  
Her eyes flew open and she found that she was breathing heavily. She placed her hand on her forehead. "Was it a dream?" she whispered to herself. "It seemed so real."  
  
She sat up, suddenly feeling as though someone was watching her. Kagome looked to the door and saw a dark silhouette in it. Forgetting where she was, and thinking first of Miroku, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the figure. "Hentai!" Hearing the figure growl, she realized her mistake. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama. I didn't know it was you."  
  
His anger unleashed, he could not hear her apology or control himself. Before she knew it, Sesshoumaru held both her arms firmly and had pinned her to the bed. His eyes had dialated in his rage. His breath was hot on her face. Sesshoumaru's silver-white hair fell in a curtain around their faces.  
  
"Gomen, Sesshoumaru! Gomen nasai! Please, you're hurting me!" she pleaded with him.  
  
Looking deep into her large sapphire eyes, his rage turned to lust as he thought about the position they were in. Bringing his face lower, he put his lips by her ear. "If you EVER do that to me again, you will regret it," he whispered harshly in her ear.  
  
Losing control of himself once more, he kissed the side of her face, traced the inside of her ear with his tongue. He felt her shiver beneath his touch. He nibbled her ear lobe, the tickle the sensitive skin behind her ear. Trailing rough kisses down her jaw line, he reached her chin and moved up to her lips, forcing his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Sesshoumaru sat up and released the girl. Her breathing was ragged and she shook slightly from the encounter. 'What am I doing here?' Sesshoumaru wondered.  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru stand and leave the room 'What was THAT all about?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose a couple hours later; neither of the two getting much sleep after what had happened. The morning meal was a quiet affair, save for the prattling if Rin. After they were done eating, Rin took both of their hands and then pulled them to the garden to pick flowers with her. When they arrived at their destination, Rin let go their hands and ran off to pick flowers for 'Kagome nee-chan', as she now referred to her.  
  
Kagome walked placidly through the garden, exploring, yet not really seeing. Sesshoumaru walked closely behind her, a troubled look on his face, his mind a torrent of thoughts, most of them focusing on what had happened very early that morning. His train of thought was broken at the sound of Kagome crying out in pain. She had fallen to the ground and was holding her ankle gingerly, her face contorted in pain.  
  
He was at her side in a second, not a thought spent on his changed demeanor. "What happened?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I - I twisted my ankle."  
  
He held out his hand. "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I think so," she said. Taking his hand, she tried to stand and fell, her ankle refusing to support her weight. She grimaced. Sighing, Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and started to carry her up to the castle.  
  
Halfway there, he looked down at her girl that he carried in his arms and saw the rosy color her face had turned.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later, her ankle had been splinted and wrapped to keep her from moving it and she sat in her bed, reading a book Sesshoumaru had provided for her. Hearing a strange noise from outside her window, she looked up from her book. Kouga sat on her windowsill, looking at her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
BWA HA HA HA HA! Densetsu is evil! She stopped at a horrible place, didn't she? Tee hee. Well, her dad is definitely working on the computer ALL of tomorrow and most likely the day after as well. Being the lazy person that she is, Densetsu will not be responding to any new reviews until chapter six. Considering that she typed two chapters today, that should be enough. Well, as always, reviews for this chapter are highly appreciated! Ja ne!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	6. Kouga

FINALLY! I finally got onto a computer long enough to type and post my next chapter! Of course, it IS 11:15 right now, so everybody else in my house is asleep! I plan this chapter to be more of an explanation of a little of the stuff that goes on, but probably now much. You DO find out why Kouga is in the window, though. Last chapter was sorta intense, so Densetsu is gonna turn it down a notch for this chapter, but don't worry, more stuff like what happened last chapter will happen later in the story! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: *sob* *sniffle* Densetsu does not own Sesshoumaru, or and of the other characters in Inu-Yasha! Believe her; if she did, Sesshoumaru would be the main character, rather than just one of the secondary characters that are part of and ongoing sub-plot!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"K - Kouga!" she finally sputtered. It was followed up by a nervous laugh. "What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound natural. 'Great, I sound like a total dunce.'  
  
Kouga hopped off of the windowsill and started to approach her. In the blink of an eye, he was lying on his stomach; his face ground into the floor. Hikaru sat on his back, one of her feet resting quite heavily on the back of Kouga's head. She smiled pleasantly up at Kagome, giggling at the look of shock that appeared on her new friend's face.  
  
"Was this mangy wolf bothering you, Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Gerr oht co mayee, viktch! Gerr oht co mayee!" Kouga yelled, his voice muffled by the floor. Raising her eyebrow, Hikaru removed her foot so that he could speak. Taking a deep breath, he tried yelling again, this time finding his voice. "Get off of me, you neko bitch!" he yelled, growling as an afterthought.  
  
"But, why, wolfy?" Hikaru asked pouting. Grabbing his hair, she pulled it, causing him to yell even more. "You have such pretty hair!" she cried, stroking his head.  
  
Kagome giggled at the scene before her. 'Poor Kouga!' she thought, laughing some more. Wiping tears of laughter from her eyes with the back of her hand, she finally spoke. "Hikaru, I think you can get off of him now."  
  
"Oh, all right, if you insist," she said, sighing dramatically. When she stood up, Kagome noticed that she was wearing the same outfit that Sesshoumaru had specifically told her not to wear the other day.  
  
Kagome sat up and pulled her legs close to her body, resting her head on her knees. "I think you've hurt his pride, Hikaru. I feel sorta bad now. Oh, well. One thing, though, keep an eye on him. Don't let your guard down."  
  
"You betcha!" Hikaru said. She unsheathed a short sword that she wore at her waist.  
  
Kagome then turned to Kouga. "I suggest you leave, Kouga. Sesshoumaru does not look kindly upon intruders."  
  
"Kagome, if you want me to leave, then I ask that you come with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"What is this mutt fetish that you've acquired, Kagome? Why not just come with me and be happy?"  
  
"You don't understand, Kouga. I can never be happy with you. You can never be more than just a friend."  
  
"I don't believe you! I'll MAKE you see that you can be happy with me!" Kouga yelled, running towards Kagome.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Hikaru hissed. Her blade was pressed into his neck. "Make one more move nearer to Kagome, and you die."  
  
A look of betrayal on his face, he glared at Kagome and then turned and left the way he had come.  
  
"So, Hikaru, where were you earlier today? I was hoping to see you at breakfast, but you weren't here."  
  
"Oh, that. Well, you see, after Inu-Yasha left yesterday, Sesshy asked me to go and keep an eye on him for a bit, see if I could find anything out. I followed him and the miko for a while and nothing interesting really happened. I mean, she yelled at him and all, but that's it! Geez, you'd think that my renegade cousin would lead a more exciting life!  
  
"Anyways, they couldn't find the other three while I was there. I left about an hour ago, and when I got here, I saw wolfy there, sitting in your window. When I saw him hop in, I decided to have a little fun. So, here I am now, straight from my very first mission, which I can proudly say, was a success, if I do say so myself! Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" she asked, concluding her little anecdote.  
  
Kagome began to blush furiously at the mention of interesting happenings. "W-Well, you see, I mean - NO!" she cleared her throat. "I mean, no, of COURSE nothing happened!"  
  
"Hikaru thinks that somebody is lying," she teased.  
  
"How old are you, anyway?" Kagome asked, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I am," Hikaru stopped mid-sentence to count on her fingers, "seventy-seven years old now," she declared proudly.  
  
Kagome stared dumbly for a second. "Wow, I'm only seventeen. You seriously don't look a day over eighteen." 'Or act a day over 16.'  
  
"Really? You think?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
(A/n: Now, before you go and question and flame, be aware that she is, indeed, 17 in this fic. She was, as you know, 15 when she first met Inu- Yasha. During a dream when she was remembering what had happened to her earlier, she said 'And what have I been to you these past two years? Am I just a shard detector to you?' or, something along those lines anyway. So, basically, don't blame me if you have a bad memory or can't add!)  
  
Just then, Sesshoumaru burst into the room, or, rather, threw the door open and then walked in calmly. "What is all the noise I hear coming from this room? And why does it smell like a wolf has been here?"  
  
"Well, you see, Sesshoumaru, there was - "  
  
"Ah, Hikaru, you are back. Report. What did you discover?" Sesshoumaru commanded.  
  
"Our own bossy self, now, aren't we Sesshy?" Hikaru asked jokingly. Receiving a growl in response, she continued on. "Well, there isn't really much to tell. The miko yelled at Inu-Yasha, who, I'm sad to say, took it, and without a word said," she shook her head. "It's so sad. Anyway, after a while, I realized that nothing was going to happen, and so I left. When I got here, there was a wolf sitting in her window, but we took care of him. He won't be coming back for a while."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A very light-hearted chapter, if I do say so myself. And Densetsu happens to be very proud of Hikaru, her OC, for all those who may not like her. Arigatou goziamasu for the reviews! And as I said last chapter, if anyone needs me to put definitions of the words I use, please, feel free to ask, and gomen ne for any confusion I may have unwittingly caused!  
  
Neveada: Thanx! I'm glad you like the story! Tee hee hee! I guess we might NEVER know what Hikaru was going to ask Kagome, now will we? In fact, I don't even know. My characters have minds of their own! I just sorta write about what they do and say! (Just to let you now, ALL of this, and I DO mean all of this, is happening in my head!)  
  
Khelen: Densetsu is VERY glad that you like her story so far! Arigatou!  
  
Kaginu-san: Try a dictionary! It helps me when I don't know what a word means! Now I know LOTS of big words, although I don't use them quite as often as I should, preferring the vocabulary that I had when I was seven! Here's that chapter you wanted!  
  
DemonWicca1: A very happy chapter, much different from the mood set last chapter, but another chapter nonetheless!  
  
UnlovedBandNerd: Thankies for the review! Yes, yes, poor Sesshy, he can never seem to contain his emotions when he really needs to. I guess we found out what Kouga was doing here too!  
  
45: here's the update you wanted! I hope you likey!  
  
Dante's Angel of Chaos: Yes, for you. Gomen! I couldn't help but write a cliffy! It makes people come back because they want o know what happens next!  
  
Young-gurl-15: Tee hee! It makes Densetsu VERY happy that you likey!  
  
Frozen Lighting: You are my most loyal reader! You review for every chapter! It makes Densetsu happy! Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
Well, this is Densetsu Unmei signing off for the night! Ja ne!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	7. Kisses

Gomen Nasai, minna! I've been soooo incredibly busy for the past week, you wouldn't believe it! I missed the last two days before Christmas break, and missed 5 TESTS! Yeah, and on top of that, midterms are less than a week away, so I've been doing something that I've never had to do before - STUDY! Geez, I ever imagined that I would come to this! Oh well, once again, gomen nasai for the delay! Thanx to all you who have waited for this long and arigatou for the many reviews that I received this past week, they've really kept me going, knowing that I have people that actually want to read my story! Ah, well, enough of the talk, onward! *Raises kendo stick and gallops off into the sunset on an ostrich*  
  
Disclaimer: Densetsu does not own Sesshoumaru, or any of the other characters involved with the original series.Believe me, if Densetsu did, it would be a totally different show, but.hey, since she doesn't, she writes fanfics.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Hikaru giggled at the Sesshoumaru's face when he heard that a wolf youkai had been in Kagome's window. Deciding to leave before it was too late, she hopped onto the windowsill. "I, uh, gotta go, so I'll see you later, okay?" Waving goodbye, she leapt down into the forest and ran off.  
  
Silent as always, Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"Matte, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.  
  
He turned around to face her, his slight annoyance showing.  
  
"I, uh," she sputtered. Regaining her composure, she continued. "I need to go back to my time for a while, Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, using a tone of the utmost respect, hoping that he would let her go.  
  
He didn't move or speak for a while, clearly debating with himself over the issue. Slowly, he nodded his compliance. "We will leave at first light. Get some sleep," he informed her, leaving the room and shutting the door tightly. He then headed towards his study.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hm," Kagome poked her ankle, wincing at the expected pain. Finding that it didn't hurt at all, she stood up, gradually resting her weight on it. She looked out to the horizon. The sun was just beginning to set, turning the sky a warm red-orange color. Sighing, she left the room as well, hoping to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
The inside of the castle was becoming dark as the sunlight slowly faded. Noting this, she walked down the numerous twisting hallways, looking for lights from inside to rooms. Finally, she came to Sesshoumaru's study. She could hear papers rustling from inside and decided that he must be busy. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. After receiving a gruff "Come in," she entered.  
  
"What is it that you want?"  
  
"Well, you left so suddenly, that you didn't give me a chance to say thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For allowing me to go home for a day or two, and for bringing me here."  
  
"Is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Well, actually, I wanted to ask you something as well."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"You seem.troubled about something."  
  
"What it is has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Doesn't it? You've been extremely cold towards me since that night. From what I've seen of you, you're not acting normally at all."  
  
"And what if it is because of you?"  
  
"Well, I, um."  
  
"Exactly, there's nothing that you can do about it."  
  
"Why did you? Kiss me, I mean."  
  
"That is none of your concern."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Sesshoumaru. It IS of my concern." White flashed before her eyes, then gold. She found that she was looking into the taiyoukai's eyes. He grabbed her arm and held her against the now closed door.  
  
"Don't you DARE ever correct me again," he threatened, keeping his voice low.  
  
Kagome smirked at him. "Something similar happened last time, did it not?"  
  
He released her arm, but did not move away.  
  
Tiptoeing, Kagome placed a small kiss on his lips and then smiled. "Good night, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. Opening the door, she left the stunned taiyoukai in her wake to wonder about what had just happened.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, wake up," came a voice.  
  
'Aw, mom, just five more minutes, please. I promise I won't be late for school today."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow at the strange response. "What is this school you speak of?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked dumbly, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
(A/n: Hey! Just a random thought in a totally non-related spot, but hey, what the hell. Just to let you know, Sesshoumaru has both of his arms in this fanfic because I like him better that way, 'kay?)  
  
"It's time to leave, Kagome."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes. Get your things so that we can leave."  
  
She stretched and yawned before getting up. When she went to retrieve her things, a confused look appeared on her face. "What happened to my clothes?"  
  
"You are wearing them."  
  
"No, not these, I'm talking about my school uniform."  
  
"Do you mean the clothes that you were wearing when I found you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"They were disposed of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they were in tatters. There was no way any of my servants could repair them."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Use the kimonos in the chest over in the corner. Surely you have looked through it already."  
  
Kagome blushed crimson at the statement, knowing it to be true. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I was curious."  
  
"They were for you anyway."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled and then happily went to look through it, finding a dark blue one. "Um, could I have a little privacy? I need to change."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned so that he was facing the wall. Sighing, Kagome began to change, knowing that that was all she would get out of him. After putting on the kimono, she again went through the chest, this time locating a piece of matching blue ribbon to tie back her hair with. "I'm ready! Let's go."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and nodded to her. Grabbing her around the waist, he jumped out of the window to the ground below. Kagome looked at him indignantly. "Why does everyone insist on coming and going through my window? Hasn't anyone here ever heard of a door?"  
  
"It was more convenient."  
  
The bushes before them rustled and a two-headed dragon walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Get on," Sesshoumaru said. It was more of a command than a request.  
  
"O-okay," she said, walking up to the beast cautiously. She looked at Sesshoumaru for reassurance. Finding none, she climbed up on its back. Startled, the dragon jumped, causing Kagome to fall off. She once again found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms as he moved to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.  
  
He nodded and placed her back on the dragon's back. "Why did you kiss me last might?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?"  
  
"Because I didn't expect it. Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"Because you kissed me first. You did YOU kiss ME?"  
  
"I will not answer that."  
  
"Why not? I answered your question!"  
  
"Because I am the Lord of this castle, and you cannot order me around."  
  
"I'm not ordering you around, I'm demanding an answer! Why did you kiss me?!"  
  
"Because I did."  
  
"That's not a good enough answer for me!"  
  
He held her around the waist and kissed her lips. Her eyes widened in shock before she kissed him back. Pulling away, he looked into her eyes. "Is that answer enough for you? I don't know why I do some of the things I do."  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded hesitantly, not sure how to respond.  
  
"How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why don't you know?"  
  
"Because I don't know what I'll have to do before I can come back."  
  
"Than I will come to get you at this time tomorrow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Where do we have to go?"  
  
"I - Inu-Yasha's forest. I have to go through the well to get back home," her voice trailed off. She blinked rapidly, trying to banish the tears, but they came anyway. Clinging to Sesshoumaru, she cried into his shoulder.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes, letting her cry. Hesitantly, he stroked her hair, trying to calm her. 'Her emotions are so easily turned,' he thought. He reached down and gently pried her arms off from around his waist and lifted her chin so that she was looking into his eyes. "Why do you cry for my brother? He wasn't worth your time when you were together, and he isn't worth your tears now that you are not."  
  
"I know, Sesshoumaru, but it still hurts."  
  
Tenderly, he kissed her lips. A single tear slid down her cheek. "I don't think I'm ready to go back there yet, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry to be such a bother. I just can't go back yet. It's too soon," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He nodded. "It's all right. We'll go when you're ready. There's no rush."  
  
"Arigatou, Sesshoumaru."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hmmmmmm. What do you think will happen next? Tee hee, not even I know. Thankies so much for the reviews! They are appreciated. Oh, hey, I know that you probably don't really care, but yeah. I'M GOING TO LIVE IN JAPAN FOR TWO WEEKS OVER THE SUMMER!!! AHHHH! I'm sooooo excited right now!! Well, anyways, now that I've got THAT out of my system, this chapter was a lot more of a talkie chapter than I planned it to be, in fact, it turned out to be almost nothing BUT dialogue! Oh, well, as always, review and tell me what you think of it! And if you need definitions for any of the words that I use PLEASE ask me for them! I don't want confused readers! Now, densetsu being extremely sleepy, will not respond to reviews this chapter. She will do that next chapter. As a final note, I am not really sure when I will be able to update again, since midterms are starting on Wednesday, so.yeah, study, study, study.Fun. ( Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do in my free time: Study. Public School sucks. On a positive note, I will be going to Tokyo Disneyland for a whole entire day when I'm in Japan. Well, densetsu is sleepy, so she will quickly post this and then got o sleep. Abayo!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	8. Thinking about the past, present, and fu...

Aw, poor Sesshy, he must be so confused about his emotions right now. Now, the questions, does he love her, or is he just plain weird? What will happen between Sesshoumaru and Kagome next? Who knows? I don't even know yet! This chapter will focus more on the rest of the characters (ie: Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inu-Yasha, and kikyo. Yes, even kikyo) Arigatou for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Kagome sat at the side of a small garden pond, watching the koi dart around between the plants. 'What am I going to do about this? I really need to go home and get my school stuff done but, I can't go to the well yet. Inu- Yasha will be there.' She stood up and bushed the wrinkles out of the front of her kimono, sighing in resignation to her empty stomach; she walked back up to the castle to eat.  
  
"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Rin called, attaching herself to Kagome's leg. She held up a small fist filled with deep blue flowers. "These are for you!"  
  
Kagome smiled down at the child. "Thank you, Rin. They're beautiful!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said not to bother you, but then Rin saw you stand up and thought that you were done thinking! Is blue your favorite color, nee-chan? Rin's favorite color is orange!"  
  
"Yes, Rin. I love blue!" Kagome held her hand out to the little girl. "Come on, let's go and put these in some water."  
  
Rin smiled and took Kagome's hand. "Rin knows where we can find a pretty blue vase!"  
  
"Can you show me?"  
  
"Hai! Rin will show you!" she said, pulling Kagome along behind her into the castle. Rin seemed to know her way around the castle very well, and they were soon standing in front of an intricately painted blue vase near Sesshoumaru's study. Rin pointed at it. "Here is the vase!"  
  
"Well, let's go and fill it with water and then we can put the flowers in it," Kagome grabbed it and then followed Rin as she danced down the maze of hallways to the kitchen. There, they filled it with water and headed towards the dining room. They placed it in the center of the table and then sat down for lunch.  
  
A few minutes later, five servants walked in, all carrying steaming trays filled with food. They ate lunch, Rin chattering about flowers, and Sesshoumaru, and just about anything else she could think of when her mouth was empty. Kagome's mind, on the other hand, was in a different place entirely. 'Nee-chan, that's what Sota calls me.' He face took a grim expression as she thought of whom she might never see again. Slowly, her thoughts drifted to the rest of her family, her mom and grandfather, and her friends. 'Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara. What are you doing right now? I miss you all so much.' Kagome stood up abruptly, her face showing her resolve. "Gomen, Rin. I have to go and do some things. I'll be back in a little while."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Leaving the dining room, she immediately set out to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We need to go and try to get her to come back."  
  
"No, we can't do that."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"She doesn't want to come back with us."  
  
"How do you know that? She could be a prisoner."  
  
"No, she isn't. She let Sesshoumaru have his way with Inu-Yasha. She really didn't want to come back. There was no lie in her face, just anguish. I don't think - " *Thwap* "Hentai! Why are you ALWAYS like that?"  
  
"He he, surely, lady Sango, my intentions were honorable!"  
  
"And what exactly is honorable about rubbing my ass when I'm not looking?"  
  
"I assure you, that's not what I was trying to do, I merely brushed you by accident when I was getting up!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure you were. So when does standing up entail moving five feet in my direction?"  
  
"Well, you see - "  
  
"Get away from me, I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses!"  
  
"But lady Sango!"  
  
"Shinde, Miroku! Get OUT of my SIGHT!" she yelled, angrily pointing into the woods.  
  
"Tsk, tsk," Shippo said, shaking his head at Miroku. "You think you would have learned by now what happens when you do that sort of thing.  
  
Miroku sat down against a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. "Shouldn't we at least go and try to find our little puppy and his new friend?"  
  
"No, we shouldn't. I don't ever want to see that witch again. Inu-Yasha picked a clay woman who wants to see him dead over one who loved him dearly. He can go to hell with her for all I care."  
  
"Aren't you being just a bit rash, Lady Sango?"  
  
"No, I'm not. Inu-Yasha is a fool to leave Kagome and think that Kikyo would ever love him."  
  
Miroku sighed. "I see that you are not going to be easily swayed in this matter at all."  
  
"I'm not going to be swayed at all! We are not going, and that's the end of it!" She turned to Miroku, who quickly went back to where he had been sitting. "Come over here and eat. If you try anything though, you will regret it."  
  
"Now, Lady Sango, do you really think it's all that fair to accuse me of something that I would never think of doing?"  
  
"Never think of doing?" she asked incredulously. "So of all the times you've done it, you've never thought of doing it?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"Liar. Come here and get your food before I decide that you don't need to eat at all."  
  
"That's a bit harsh, Lady Sango."  
  
"You're a bit of a lecher, Monk."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She knocked on the door of Sesshoumaru's study. Without waiting for a reply, she opened the door and walked in. Sesshoumaru looked up at her, an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"Did you forget that you're supposed to wait for an answer before entering a room?"  
  
Kagome ignored the question. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going back, and you're coming with me."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm going back home, and you're coming with me," she had said. Then, as unexpectedly as she had come, she left, laving him in a stupor. He was at a loss to explain to emotions that overtook him. Should he be furious that she had waltzed in uninvited, or happy that she wanted him to come back to her time with her? After careful debate, he decided on a healthy mixture of both, sating both sides of his personality.  
  
Inexplicably, him thoughts once again roamed over to the kiss the night before. 'Doesn't she fear me at all? She is but a mere human, all of which I've come across have had fear struck into their hearts by just looking upon me. Rin.' his thoughts whispered. 'She is a human of similar caliber; unafraid of me as she is,' he shook his head lightly. 'What has become of me? They called me the Ice Prince when I was still housed by my father. Look at me now. I house two humans, one of which thinks I'm her father, the other a woman that my half-brother snubbed. I - am I? No! I can't be! Am I falling in love with her? Is it love? Why did I kiss her?  
  
Ha sat there, gazing at the ancient scrolls, all of which had been passed from generation to generation in his family. He supposed that he should be proud of his lineage, proud of whom his father was, but he was ashamed. Ashamed of the fact that his half-brother had been born to a human woman, the one who had replaced his own mother. That was what had instilled the hatred of humans in his heart. Or was it something else?  
  
He didn't have many memories after that for a while. Many of them, he had repressed, a subconscious effort to forget the pain of losing his mother. From then on, he had bee known as the Ice Prince. It was during that time that he had placed upon his face a stoic mask of confidence and aloofness, but now, there was something that was changing.  
  
Kagome and Rin. That HAD to be the answer. Before this point in time, he had slaughtered humans without a backward glance, had never given the ones who he'd ruthlessly killed a second thought. These two, however, he felt pity for. These two he had taken in and cared for.  
  
He let his head fall into his hands, could feel the uncontrollable shaking that had taken over him. 'What's happening?' he thought desperately. Sesshoumaru jumped at the touch of a hand upon his shoulder. He quickly turned around to find Kagome standing behind him; her eyebrows contracted in worry. 'How did she get in? I didn't smell, hear, or see her.'  
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly. He saw her wince at his biting tone and felt regret for acting in such a way, for losing control.  
  
The teenager before him inclined her head. "Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, her voice a mere whisper. "I was knocking on the door and calling, but you didn't answer. I would have left, but - there's someone here to see you."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood, using his desk for support.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He turned to face Kagome. "Yes?"  
  
"Well, I think that this person is important."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Well, no. It's just that you don't seem all that composed. I don't think that it will make a very good impression."  
  
Sesshoumaru had to hold back his anger. 'How dare she have the audacity to tell me that?' he thought furiously. What passed his lips was, by far, quite different. "Domo. I'll keep that in mind," he said, leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ah, okay.So that didn't go as planned. But, then again, nothing ever does when I'm writing. As you can see, 2/3 of the way through, I sorta change writing styles. Sorry about that! I wrote the firat part a day ago, and then I had the brainstorm and wrote Goodbye, so now, I'm stuck in this serious writing style. Hey, it sounds good, so what am I complaining about? Now for my review responses:  
  
Sweet Cherry Kisses: Awww.I love Kouga-kun too, just now as much as Sesshy and inu-Kun. Plus that, it's just fun to bash on him! Oh, and you're welcome! I'm always glad to help a fellow Inu-Yasha otaku! I mean, why not? Tee hee hee.yes! I'm going to Japan for an entire TWO WEEKS this summer! It's so great!  
  
SeasonsChanging101: Densetsu is glad that you think it is really good.  
  
Kwool-sesshou-fan: Really you don't thin that made sense? Because I understood that!  
  
Young-gurl-15: I'm sure that he got it, it's just that he's in love with Kagome (as we all know very well) and just didn't want to give her up. If you were in his position, wouldn't you do the same? Did we go higher than three kisses? I'm not really sure.but don't worry. There will be more.  
  
Trihn: AHHH! I'm sooo glad that you like Hikaru! I wasn't sure just how exactly everyone would take to the addition of an OC on the cast! I was sorta scared for a while there that people would start calling her a mary- sue! Thankies! You made my day when I read this!  
  
BreAnna's Brain: You like hikaru too? She's your fave charater? Wow! This is too much! I'm so happy right now! Or is it maybe because of the two cans of soda that I just downed? Tee hee.We may never know.  
  
Not available: You think that my story is good enough for a sequel? Wow, you are too nice!  
  
twilightsuzuka8890: Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Punk-dragon: I hope that you liked this chapter! I've been working on it on and off for the past couple of days! (Well, actually, more like math and science class everyday! LOL)  
  
Kay Kylo: Yes! Joy to the world! It makes stories so much more interesting, doesn't it?  
  
Nime-fantasy: Sorry that it took so long to update! I've been so busy!  
  
SSJ-Princess23: No! Don't freak out yet! I PROMISE that I won't stop until the end of the story!  
  
Ladytaurus4eva: well, for one, Inu-Yasha was sad because he's a cleptomaniac! He loves both Kikyo AND Kagome at the same time, and he wants both of their love at the same time! I guess he's also sorta sad because Kagome picked his older half-brother over him! OOC means out of character.  
  
Dante's Angel of Chaos: Yeah, I definitely had fun writing this chapter! I was laughing my head off was I wrote chapter 6!  
  
KawaiiLil-InuGurl: I try my hardest to make my chapters long, but it's just so hard!  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess: I'm glad you like the story so far! Arigatou for the review.  
  
Kagome65: That was one of the main reasons that I wrote the last couple of chapters, and basically the whole story! I get to show a part of Sesshoumaru that nobody EVER gets to see. All we ever see of him in the animanga is him being all cold and uncaring. (Except, of course, when he's with Rin!) Sesshoumaru DOES have another side to him besides that! (At least, that's what I hope. I mean.you gotta wonder about all the talk about him not having a soft side if he brought Rin back to life and even takes care of him!)  
  
Frozen Lighting: Arigatou for the reviews that you send in for each chapter that I write! They mean a lot!  
  
Pilas: Thankies!  
  
Xianghua12: Arigatou!  
  
Tsuki Yume: Yeah. I LOVE fluff! Especially Sesshy's tail!  
  
WOW! Tonsa reviews! Hope ya'll liked the chapter! Hey! I gots an idea! Everyone vote for who they think should be at the door! I wanna have some fun with this, and I'm always open to suggestions!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	9. Unwelcome Visitors

Okay, so Densetsu asked for votes last time for who should be at the door. Since she didn't get any, she will have to decide by herself.  
  
Disclaimer: (By the way, this is the last time I'm going to say this.) Densetsu does not own Inu-Yasha and co. Do you think that she would be writing fanfics if she did? Duh!  
  
Onward, ho!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to the entrance hall, agitated with the interruption. 'Where in the seven hells is that worthless Jaken? He hasn't shown his face in more than a week.' Composing himself once more, he turned the corner to greet his guest.  
  
Two people stood by the door; both dressed in black robes. They had been quietly conversing, but stopped and turned to face him when he came into view.  
  
"Why are you here? I did not summon you."  
  
"My guess is that you don't even know who we are," said the taller of the two. Sesshoumaru assumed that it was a man because of the deep voice. He could tell very little about the two that stood before him. Hoods were pulled up over their heads, placing their faces in shadow.  
  
"Be that as it may, you were not invited here. State your purpose."  
  
"We are here to question you."  
  
"How very brave, human. Do you think that you can survive my wrath once incurred?"  
  
"We shall see, Sesshoumaru. We shall see."  
  
"While in my presence, you shall address me as Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"If that is your wish."  
  
Light footsteps could be heard coming from around the corner. Sesshoumaru turned to face Kagome as she turned the corner. "What is it?"  
  
"May I talk to you in private for a second?" she asked.  
  
He looked about ready to refuse outright. "Fine," he said reluctantly. He followed Kagome to a nearby room. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" irritation apparent in his voice.  
  
"Well, you see - "  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Those people, they aren't human."  
  
"Well, they aren't demon. What else could they be?"  
  
"I - I don't know, but, they have an aura of power around them that I've never before felt. They're something else. I have my suspicions, but, I don't want that to cloud your judgment."  
  
"Is that all?" he asked ungraciously. 'I didn't think that they were human either. What are they, then?' thankful that he wasn't the only one who thought so. He turned to leave, put his hand on the door handle. "If that's all, I'll be going now," he turned at the gentle touch of a hand on his arm.  
  
"Just - be careful, okay?"  
  
He nodded and then left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched Sesshoumaru lead the two people into a room across the hall. She paced outside the door, knowing full well that all inside probably knew she was there. All that she heard were muffled voices. 'What's going on in there? I have a really bad feeling about - '  
  
He thoughts were cut short by the sound of a crash and then someone moaning. She threw open the door and found Sesshoumaru lying in a corner, a crushed table underneath him. She rushed to his side to find that he was unconscious. Biting her lip in determination, she turned to face the two guests. She gasped in horror at what she saw. Their hoods had fallen back, revealing their faces. Eyes that were pure black stood out against their milky white faces. They both had horrible grins, exposing razor-sharp teeth. The shorter of the two laughed.  
  
"You would have done better to stay out of this, human," it hissed.  
  
"W - what are you?" Kagome asked, trying to stall for time while she searched for a weapon. She backed up as they slowly advanced towards her, falling into the unconscious Sesshoumaru's lap. Her eyes fell upon the toukijin. She put her hand around the hilt and waited.  
  
"We are the Allakas, a new race of vampires," the taller said, his voice sending shivers of fear up her spine.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"We feed on the life energy of demons, such as your companion."  
  
"You - you mean, you've fed on him?"  
  
The shorter chuckled. "No, human, not yet. We like to play with our food before we eat."  
  
"A - and what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"We have no need for a human. We will simply kill you and be over with it."  
  
She felt Sesshoumaru shift under her, but didn't move, afraid to draw attention to him. 'Please,' she prayed. 'Please, Sesshoumaru, wake up soon.' "But why Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"We felt his life force as we traveled. It is very strong."  
  
She felt a warm hand cover hers, helping her to grip the toukijin. 'Sesshoumaru,' she thought.  
  
"Now, human, enough of your idle chit-chat. Prepare to - "  
  
"Sesshouarmu-sama?" came a voice at the door. Everyone in the room except for Sesshoumaru looked to the door, finding the owner of it to be Rin.  
  
"Rin!" Kagome cried. "No! Leave now! Quickly!"  
  
"But nee-chan!"  
  
"No buts Rin! Leave quickly, before - No! Leave her alone!" she yelled at the vampires. "She's just a child!"  
  
They paid no heed to her and both turned their backs and went after Rin. She stood there, unable to run, her body frozen in fear.  
  
"Rin! Run!"  
  
They slowly made their way across the room, being sure to fill the little girl's heart with fear before she died. Tears silently streamed down Rin and Kagome's faces alike.  
  
"Let go of the sword," a voice whispered in her ear. She nodded and complied, felt a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, everything will be all right," he placed hero n the ground beside him and then stood, charging at the vampires. "Touch a hair on her head, and I'll make sure you die very painful deaths!" he yelled at them.  
  
They quickly turned to face their opponent. One of them smirked. "Then we'll be sure not to touch her hair as we kill her," he laughed.  
  
"Kagome. Quickly. Take Rin away from here."  
  
"But, Sesshoumaru," she said softly, a worried look in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. I told you that everything would be okay, didn't I? Trust me and take Rin."  
  
Gritting her teeth, she ran around the walls of the room and picked up Rin in her arms. She hesitated for only a second when she heard two more swords pulled out of their sheaths, the metal ringing. Then she ran as fast as she could to her room. Tears threatened to spill forth as she thought about what might happen. 'Now isn't the time for tears,' she told herself. "Plus that, Sesshoumaru said that everything would be okay. I've got to trust him,' she shook her head at the thought. 'No, when he said that, he was lying. He doesn't even know what their weaknesses are, how they fight, how to defeat them."  
  
They raced down the hallways, turning corner after corner, running through rooms as a short cut. Finally, they came to Kagome's room. She ran in, Rin still in her arms, still sobbing, and placed her on the bed. She knelt in front of her. "Rin, little sister," she whispered, wiping her tears away, "listen to me for a second. I'm going to put a shield around this room to protect you. Whatever you do, you cannot undo it, okay? It will all be fine," she saw the little girl nod. "This will wear off in a few hours, so just stay put, and if anything happens, yell for us," yet again, the little girl nodded. Kagome bit her lip, wondering if she was truly listening, then wrapped her hands around Rin's. "Rin, look at me for a second," she said gently. Slowly, Rin lifted her gaze so that she was looking into Kagome's eyes. "Rin, you have to promise me that you won't try to leave this room. If you do, Sesshoumaru will be angry, and may get hurt. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, nee-chan, Rin understands," she whispered.  
  
Smiling weakly, Kagome held her in her arms for a second and then stood up. She walked to a corner of the room where her bow and arrows rested, picking them up, slinging both of them onto her shoulder. Drawing an arrow, she walked to the window and jammed the tip of it into the floor beneath. A wall of blue light that only she could see appeared, covering all of that wall. She did this with two of the other walls then walked to the door. "Don't forget your promise," she reminded Rin and then left, shutting the door behind her. She then did the same thing to the door and another wall of blue light appeared. Nodding in satisfaction, she ran back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
She followed the same path that she had taken on the way to her room, hoping that Sesshoumaru was still okay. As she got closer to the room, she could hear swords clashing and then a deafening boom as one of the vampires flew through the wall. She loaded one of her arrows and aimed at it. "Die!" she yelled, letting it go. As it flew, I became enveloped in the same blue light as the shield that she had made. When is hit the vampire, it shrieked and then turned to dust.  
  
"Sister!" the other yelled, angrily turning to Kagome. "How DARE you kill my sister! You will pay for this!"  
  
"No," Kagome said calmly, readying another arrow. "You will pay for coming here," she said, firing it at him. She watched in horrid fascination as he slowly sank to his knees, fighting the death that was inevitable.  
  
"You will pay," he hissed before dying.  
  
Breaking into tears, Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru and threw her arms around him. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I was so worried. I'm sorry I came back out."  
  
"Why are you sorry? I should be thanking you. You took Rin to safety and then probably just saved my life."  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru in question and gasped. There was a gash on his cheek bleeding freely. "Sesshoumaru you're hurt."  
  
He shook his head. "It's nothing. It will be healed in a day or two. Where's Rin?"  
  
"I took her to my room and then sealed her inside."  
  
"Let's go and get her," he said, walking ahead.  
  
Kagome walked behind him for a few seconds before talking his hand. "Thank you."  
  
"What do you have to thank me for? You're the one that protected Rin and killed the vampires."  
  
"For bringing me here. I feel happy," she felt him squeeze her hand, "and loved. I feel like I finally found somewhere I belong."  
  
They reached the door and Kagome pulled out the arrow. Inside, they found Rin fast asleep on the bed. Kagome smiled. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and leaned against the doorframe, sinking to the ground.  
  
"Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru? Are you sure that you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just haven't slept much in that past couple of days, that's all."  
  
"Oh, okay," she said, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you think that there will be more of them?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Most likely. You killed two of them, and they're going to come and try to find them."  
  
"Hey, Sesshou!" someone yelled down the hall. "What's with the big mess downstairs?"  
  
Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly and made a face when he heard Hikaru's voice. Kagome giggled.  
  
"What's going on? You gotta fill me in on all the details," Hikaru said when she sat down next to them. "Hey! Why is the Ice Prince sitting on the floor? I thought that he was too good for anything but silk upholstered chairs and beds with satin sheets," she joked, receiving a growl from her cousin. "So, seriously, now, what happened here? It looks like there was some kind of fight."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So long. So tired. Densetsu will not be responding to any reviews this time. She has to go to sleep right after she posts this. More tests tomorrow.  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	10. The Journey Begins

Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated. In fact, for a while there, I had lost my inspiration for the story and had debated for a while whether or not to go along with it. Then I got this review from lulu. I admit, it's one of the reasons that I'm writing this chapter. For the last one, I didn't get as many as I expected, but hey, as long as I get some, I'm happy. Oh, and when you're done reading this chapter, go and read "Goodbye." It's a one shot about Sesshoumaru having to say goodbye (go figure) to someone very important in his life. I've been told that it's really good, and I'd appreciate your feedback on it. Well, onto the story  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You broke my heart I said goodbye. When you came back I started to cry."  
  
Kagome crumpled up the piece of paper. "What a lousy opening," she said, throwing it at the wall.  
  
"You know, you COULD throw that in a trash can," Hikaru said, walking in the door. She stopped to pick it up. "What is this anyway? You broke my heart I said goodbye. When you came back I started to cry. Sounds like it's about my renegade cousin."  
  
"So what if it is?"  
  
"I think that Sesshou would be upset to find this."  
  
"How do you know? Most of the time, he acts like he wouldn't care if the world blew up."  
  
"Well, I guess that's just his way. He wasn't always like this, you know. He used to be a really sweet boy, open with his feelings. And then, well, I don't think he'd appreciate me telling. He does care. It's just that he has a hard time expressing it. He doesn't want to seem weak."  
  
"I guess he's opening up more, though."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, um," Kagome blushed as she thought about the day when they had been ready to leave.  
  
"Hmmm. I think that something's going on between you two."  
  
"What gave you that idea?"  
  
"Well, the fact that you blushed just a second ago, and the fact that you had your head on his shoulder last night. Speaking of which, what happened last night anyway? Nobody ever told me. I tried to ask Rin, but, well, she's a little confused herself."  
  
"Oh, that," Kagome responded, happy to have the subject change. "Some vampires cam to pay Sesshoumaru a visit. I killed them."  
  
"YOU killed them?" Hikaru asked incredulously. "I would have thought that Sesshoumaru would have done it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She pursed her lips in firm resolve. 'This time, I'm not going to back out,' she thought, as she looked at her reflection, at last satisfied with how it looked.  
  
"Are you ready to leave now?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently from the doorway.  
  
"Have you been watching me change clothes?" she asked him indignantly.  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, I just got here."  
  
"Liar," she mumbled. She continued to speak when she saw Sesshoumaru open his mouth to retort. "What about Rin?"  
  
"She'll be staying here with the servants and, if he ever gets back, Jaken."  
  
Once again Kagome donned her bow and arrows. "Okay, I'm ready," she nodded to him.  
  
The two quickly left the castle, and made their way towards Inu-Yasha's forest, neither wanting to stop long enough for Kagome to change her mind.  
  
Sesshoumaru, though, finally deemed it a good time to rest when when Kagome had fallen to sleep. He stopped in a clearing near the border between the two forests. Gently, he lifted Kagome off of Ah and Oun's (sp?) saddle and placed her on the ground. He saw her start to shiver and built up a fire.  
  
Sighing lightly, Sesshoumaru sat down near Kagome and leaned his back into a tree. 'What am I doing here? Why is she here with me?' he wondered. 'Why couldn't I kill her when I found her? What's stopping me now?' His hand raised involuntarily and slowly made its way down to remove a piece of hair from her face. His expression was one of confusion at that moment, hers one of peace.  
  
Kagome mumbled something inaudibly in her sleep. "Sesshoumaru.." She whispered. His eyebrow raised in wonder. 'What is she dreaming about?' She moved again, this time resting her head on his lap. He jumped at her touch, but soon fell to sleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She woke early the next morning. Seeing that Sesshoumaru was still asleep, she quietly got up and stretched, leaving for a short walk to clear her mind and think. 'I've be shown time and time again that I'm Kikyo's reincarnation,' she thought. Kagome sat down on the riverbank and stared into the clear water. "But.what of the others? Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Have they been reincarnated too? In my time?' she bit her lip. 'And what about Inu-Yasha? Does that mean there's one for me in my own time?'  
  
A rustle in the bushes interrupted her thoughts. She whipped around and saw Inu-Yasha step into the open. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
Kagome clenched her fists at her sides. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business what I'm doing here. You lost the right to ask me that question when you chose Kikyo."  
  
Inu-Yasha flinched, knowing what she said to be true.  
  
"So why don't you just go back to that clay doll that you love so much and leave me in peace?"  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and unsheathed the tetsusaiga. "What in the seven hells are you doing here?" he yelled in to the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out into the open. "I could ask you the same thing. This area IS still my territory."  
  
Inu-Yasha lunged at Sesshoumaru to attack.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
There was a loud thud as Inu-Yasha was thrown face-first into the ground. "What the hell was that for, bitch?"  
  
"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled again. "Don't you DARE call me that ever again!"  
  
"Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!"  
  
"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! And don't you even think of asking Kikyo to take that off, because I'M the only one with the power to!"  
  
"You don't think I know that? Don't you think she's tried already, Bitch?"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow in question.  
  
"Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's go before he decides to bother us again," she said before coldly storming off.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and followed Kagome's trail, not uttering a word.  
  
"What the hell is going ON here?" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry, folks! I know this is really short.but I really didn't know what it was going to be about. If you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them! Thanks for all the reviews! I'd respond, but I'm sorta short on time right now, so I'll just say for now collectively to you all as a group thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that you like it!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	11. Followed to the Well

New Chappie! Be happy! Yes, I'm VERY happy! Want to know why? Well, quite frankly, so do i. I've just been in the weirdest mood the past couple of days.but anywho.yeah. Here's a new chapter. It's a lot earlier than I expected it to be. Oh, and Sweet Cherry Kisses, to your request a week or two ago, yes, you can. If you have any specifics that you might want your character to be, just email them to me. Thankies!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha followed them closely. They either didn't notice or didn't care. He guessed, quite rightly, the latter to be true.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru rode together on Ah and Oun's back through the sky, Inu-Yasha trailing swiftly behind on the ground. He cursed his brother every so often for taking away Kagome, knowing full well that he could be heard. Inu-Yasha became suddenly suspicious as he realized that they had now crossed into his own territory.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sango stood up abruptly, grabbing the hiraikotsu. (Sp?)  
  
"Lady Sango?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"I saw something.no, someone," she corrected herself, "flying. It looked familiar," she said haltingly as she scanned the immediate vicinity and sky overhead for anything out of the ordinary. She suddenly bolted deep into the woods towards Kaede's village and the well. "Kirara!" she was answered with a loud roar as her faithful companion transformed and joined her. Sango jumped into seated position on Kirara's back and they flew off into the sky. The same direction as the thing that Sango had seen in the sky, Miroku guessed.  
  
"Well," he said, exasperated, "I guess we'll have to go and follow them somehow," he said as he turned to Shippo.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She paced back and forth as she waited for him. "Where is he?" she wondered out loud, the annoyance apparent in her voice. Her eyes glittered with pure hatred as she thought of the many places that he could be right then. Many of them centered on Kagome. She angrily clenched a fist and then let it go, breathing in deeply to calm herself. "Inu-Yasha!" she chided when she saw him. "Where have you been?"  
  
"There's no time right now," he said hurriedly, "I'll explain later," and ran off, knocking her off her feet in his haste.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she yelled after him. "You come back here right now!" but it was too late. By the time she had opened her mouth, though, he was too far away to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She ran quickly, sure that none had detected her presence yet. 'Where the hell are they going?' she wondered. She smirked suddenly as she realized what she was wearing, and hoping that Sesshoumaru wouldn't catch her. Shrugging her shoulders slightly in indifference, she continued to run after her cousin.  
  
"Oof!" the ungraceful word matched what happened when she ran into somebody. "Who the hell - ?" she didn't finish the sentence as she saw who it was. Hikaru stood and indignantly brushed the dirt off of her barely there clothing. She crossed her arms as she observed Inu-Yasha. "So.you got the same idea?" she asked, genuinely curious.  
  
He grunted an inaudible response and was off. Growling softly in agitation, she ran off, too, trying to catch up with her two foolish cousins.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Your youkai exterminator friend is following us. Shall I do away with her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow at him, wondering why he had asked permission. "N- no," she said cautiously. "Just slow down a little bit so that she can catch up," she was given further to wonder about when he did, indeed slow down without so much as a word in opposition.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard someone call from behind. A familiar voice, one that brought back very recent and painful memories. She fought back the tears that once again threatened to flow.  
  
"Don't show weakness," Sesshoumaru advised softly. She nodded in response, knowing that if she said anything, then the tears really would fall.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called again, this time much closer. Kagome sat up straight in the saddle as Sango pulled up beside to dragon. "Where are you going?" Sango question, her tone laced with worry.  
  
"I'm going home," Kagome said sharply, cringing inwardly at the haughty tone she heard, "to my own time."  
  
"Oh," Sango said simply, disappointedly and hurt. She suddenly brightened. "When will you be coming back?" she asked, a happy tone to mask the pain she felt.  
  
"I don't know. Whenever I can, I guess," Kagome said, trying to evade answering the question directly.  
  
"But when are you going to come and visit Shippo and Miroku and me?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip. "Not for a while," she answered. "Not until I won't have to see Inu-Yasha and Kikyo when I'm there," she looked over at Sango. "Goodbye," she whispered.  
  
Sango slowed Kirara to a halt and Sesshoumaru guided Ah and Oun into the clearing that surrounded the well. The dragon landed a few feet away and began to contentedly graze. Sesshoumaru Climbed off the saddle and then turned to help Kagome off. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Kagome blinked furiously to rid her eyes of the tears that wanted so badly to fall and then nodded to her companion. "Hai. I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
"Kagome! Matte!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha. Osuwari!" She said before looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Let's go," she whispered.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and grabbed her around the waist, and jumping into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They hit the bottom hard, Kagome landing on top of Sesshoumaru. The sight earned a giggled from Kagome as she realized what it would look like if someone were to see. She looked up and smiled slightly. "I'm back," she whispered when she saw the familiar mini-shrine that enclosed the well in her time. She was hoisted onto her feet as Sesshoumaru stood and then leapt gracefully out of the well.  
  
"How strange," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to examine the small enclosure. "Who goes there?" he asked suddenly vicious.  
  
Kagome turned to look in the direction that he was and saw a languidly swishing tail. "Buyo!" she cried and knelt on the ground, her arms outstretched.  
  
The cat meow loudly before jumping into her arms, giving a look to Sesshoumaru as if to say, "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but you better stay away from my Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?" came a small voice from the door. "Is that you? Are you home?"  
  
"Yes, Sota. I'm home."  
  
A small boy stepped into the room. "Who's that?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up from petting Buyo. "Him?" She said, indicating the man standing behind her.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"That's Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I don't think that jee-chan will like him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he probably has so legend about some demon with a moon on his forehead."  
  
She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not even here? And who is this child?"  
  
"I am NOT a child!" Sota protested.  
  
"My brother, Sota," Kagome explained.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Likey? This chapter was sort of all over the place today. Wow! It took me a while to write this. Goman ne if Sesshoumaru seems a bit OOC. I try really hard to keep him in character, but it's really hard since he's not one of my OC's. Plz, plz, plz review!  
  
~Densetsu Unmei 


	12. A family's reactions

Finally, another chapter unveiled! Hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah ha!" Kagome cried, pulling out a makeup bag from her backpack beside the well.  
  
"Where did THAT come from?" Sota asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The backpack."  
  
"Oh, that? I sorta forgot it when I left last time...but I've got the perfect thing!" She turned to Sesshoumaru smirking evilly. "Do you mind sitting down for a while?" On the steps?"  
  
He raised his eyebrow inquiringly. "What do you plan to do, exactly."  
  
She giggled. "Well, you see...my grandfather's a little eccentric, and we wouldn't want you to startle him...so I'm going to cover up your moon and stripes (a/n: sounds sorta like lucky charms, doesn't it?) with makeup!"  
  
Figuring that Kagome was the one who knew best, he nodded his head slightly and sat down on the stairs while she went to pick out the best color for him. She lifted her hand in triumph as she pulled out a pale foundation container. "Not what I was looking for, but it will work fine," she bit her bottom lip as she looked at him, trying to find the best place to start. Finding it, she moved her hand towards the moon on his forehead, but found her wrist in his grasp. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm only wearing this...makeup... for a little while. Then, it comes off."  
  
"Of course..." she lied, liberally applying the stuff all over his face. She stood back a few minutes later, a look of accomplishment on her face as she looked at her handy-work. Not a speck of his demon markings showed.  
  
"Are you finished?"  
  
"Yes. Let's go."  
  
He stood and followed the brother and sister up the stairs and out of the well house. "Mom!" Kagome yelled, running a woman and throwing her arms around her. "It's nice to see you back Kagome. Where have you been? You're a week late!"  
  
"I got a little...held up..." she said carefully.  
  
"Oh, dear...did you and Inu-Yasha get into a fight again?" She saw Kagome nod. "Who have you brought back with you this time?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"His name is Sesshoumaru."  
  
"I see..." Mrs. Higurashi scrutinized him... "Why in the WORLD is he wearing makeup, Kagome?"  
  
"Oh, that? Hehehe...you see...he's a demon...and he had some markings that jee- chan probably had a legend about. Sota and I decided it might be better to cover them up so he wouldn't notice."  
  
"No, Kagome...I was talking about the red eyeliner."  
  
"Oh, that? He wouldn't let me go near his eyes. I had to leave it on," he looked back at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be getting anxious. "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"There's something...coming..."  
  
"SHHHHAAARRDSSSSSSSS! GIIIIVE MEEEE THHHHHEEEE SHHHHAARRDS!" a demon crashed into the center of the courtyard. "SSSHHHHAARRRDSSSS!"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled out the toukijin and with one swing of his sword wiped it out. Cautiously, Kagome stepped forward to the creature and picked a glittering shard out of its leg. "I wonder why I didn't sense it coming..." she said quietly. Turning she bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Arigatou."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Kagome! Why did you bring a demon back with you?!?"  
  
"Huh? Oh...hi jee-chan!"  
  
"Kagome! Answer me!"  
  
"Heh heh...Well, you see..." she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Oh! Dinner time!" Mrs. Higurashi announced, walking back towards the house. Grandpa narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru and then, he too, headed for the house, followed by Sota.  
  
"What a strange family you have, Kagome," he said bluntly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning, yawning and stretching. She screamed when she saw Sesshoumaru standing in her doorway. His looked at her questioningly, but didn't say a word. Indignantly, she grabbed some clothes out of her closet. "I'm going to go and take a bath. DON'T follow me," she warned, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Hey! Sesshoumaru!" Sota called. "Mom says you're going to school with Kagome today! She says that you have to wear these," he held up a set of clothes. " She also said to go and change in Kagome's room while she's busy and then to come downstairs and eat breakfast."  
  
Growling lightly, and knowing he had no choice, he took the small pile from the child and then closed the door behind him. He gazed at the strange apparel, a disgusted look appearing on his face. 'Is this what the people in this time wear? How strange.' Shrugging, he began to change, first trying on the pants, which fit perfectly. He then took off his top and picked up the shirt he had been provided.  
  
The door squeaked open and Kagome gasped, covering her eyes and turning around to face the opposite wall. "Gomen, Sesshoumaru! I didn't know you were in here!" She felt a hand on her arm and turned around. Sesshoumaru stood before her. He wore a school uniform and he had tied his hair back with a hair-tie that he had found on Kagome's desk. She giggled. It was pink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I...don't think you need to tie your hair back, Sesshoumaru, especially with a pink hair-tie."  
  
"Oh, okay," he said, taking it out, his silver hair falling around him.  
  
Kagome walked up and reached to straighten the top bottom of the uniform. She felt a hand move her face upwards and Sesshoumaru kissed her lips. She blushed and then stepped back, looking him over to make sure he looked normal. She smiled. "There's just one thing. We need to cover up the eyeliner."  
  
"If you have to, I suppose."  
  
She quickly applied some more makeup to his face and nodded. "Finished. Now, let's go eat breakfast," she said, turning to walk away. She stopped and turned once again as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm.  
  
"What is this...school... that we are going to?" he asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
He kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. All too suddenly for Sesshoumaru, she pulled away. "We have to go, or we're gonna be late." She let go and walked out of the room. He followed a few seconds behind. Kagome stood at the front door, waiting, backpack sung over her shoulder, and two bento in her hands. Her took the pack from her and put it over his own shoulder. "Let's go," she said.  
  
"You two have a nice day!" Mrs. Higurashi called.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Short chapter, I know. Gomen ne...thanks for all of the reviews! I don't have school tomorrow, so I'll probably write another chapter and post it between now and tomorrow. Yuppers. Hope you liked it. Next Chapter: Why you shouldn't bring Feudal Taiyoukai to School. Funny, ne? 


	13. A Few Reasons Why Sesshoumaru Shouldn't ...

Finally! Another new chapter! Gomen nasai for the wait! I've been soooo incredibly busy over the past week! You wouldn't believe it! Oh, well, onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Wait up!" They stopped and turned as Sota came running up behind them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey, uh...sis? What about his tail?"  
  
Kagome looked over warily, wondering why she hadn't noticed it earlier, and hoping that maybe, just maybe, Sota was joking. Sure enough, though, the tail was there. She laughed nervously, not knowing how Sesshoumaru would react. "Um..." she pointed at the fluff that rode on his shoulder. "Do you think...you could maybe...oh, I don't know...do something about that? Kudasai?" he didn't respond. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She received an icy stare from Sesshoumaru, who, nevertheless, somehow got rid of the tail. (A/n: I dunno how he did, but he did. Lol. Amazing, isn't it?) Realizing that they would be late if they didn't leave immediately, she turned on her heel and continued on her way out of the temple grounds, Sesshoumaru following behind. "What exactly is this...school you speak of?" the taiyoukai asked warily.  
  
Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I go there to learn, although I haven't been there for quite a while."  
  
"Hey! Kagome!" the sound of someone running came nearer and a teenage girl with short, brown hair appeared, followed by two others. "How are o? Your grandfather said that you had gotten the measles again, and that you were in a private hospital! We were all really worried! He wouldn't tell us where you were!"  
  
'The measles?' Kagome groaned inwardly. 'Geez, it's only the sixth time I've gotten the 'measles'.' She shook her head. "No, I'm fine now," she assured them.  
  
"Really Kagome?" a second asked, looking at Kagome suspiciously, eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her friends. She sighed, "If you say so..."  
  
"So um..." the third looked the third looked up at Sesshoumaru curiously, smiling sweetly, "who might you be? My name is Sakura."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her, but instead kept on walking. Kagome pursed her lips at his aloof behavior. "That's Sesshoumaru Ikari," she said. 'What is the world IS his last name anyway?' "He's a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, a friend?" The first girl asked, nudging her in the side with an elbow, giggling at the thought. She looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru. "The name's Maiko."  
  
"And I'm Kamiya!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's face remain stoic, showing no out ward sign of having even noticed that there was anyone near him.  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo called, coming up beside them on his bike. The group stopped to face his. "How's it going? I see you're better already! That's great news!" he pulled a frilly box filled with aromatherapy items. "Here, they're for you. I heard that it was good for you. Oh, and I was hoping that maybe we could go to the movies tonight. There are supposed to be some really good ones showing," he smiled naïvely at her. "Well, I will see you later. Meet me at the theater at 6:30, okay?" Waving, he continued on his way.  
  
"Oh," Kamiya sighed dreamily, "Kagome, you're soooo lucky! I wish Hojo would ask ME out!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "You want him? Go ahead, take him," she said bluntly. "Now, if we don't start moving, we're gonna be late."  
  
They slowly closed the distance between themselves and the school, Sesshoumaru, icily silent, the four teenage girls around him prattling about the latest gossip, filling Kagome in on what had happened while she was away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Now class, we have a guest student today," Sensei Akagi announced. "Kagome, would you please introduce you friend?"  
  
"Hai!" Kagome rose from her seat and made her way to the front of the classroom where Sesshoumaru stood. "This is Sesshoumaru Ikari. He's from Shoikan private school in western Okinawa and he's here to observe our class," she bluffed, hoping that it would sound convincing.  
  
"Very well," Sensei Akagi said. "Please show him to the empty seat beside yours."  
  
"Yes, sir," she waked down the middle aisle of the classroom and sat back down in her seat, Sesshoumaru finding a place next to her. Class proceeded quietly through history, science, and math before the lunchbell rang. Everyone rose, grateful for the reprieve. Kagome led Sesshoumaru to the school courtyard and sat on a bench underneath an oak tree. It's vivid red leaves swaying lightly in the wind.  
  
Kagome handed a bento to Sesshoumaru, who took it, along with a pair of chopsticks and began to eat.  
  
"So...what do you think of school so far?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, debating over whether or not to even answer. "I found that it was dull and pointless. This...science that they spoke of, it made no sense. Your sensei seemed to find it imperative to call on me to answer his questions."  
  
Kagome laughed at the event that had taken place earlier that morning.  
  
"What do we call the process by which cells are able to regenerate?" Sensei Akagi asked. Many of the students' hands went up. "Sesshoumaru," he said, calling on the guest and one of the only people not to raise their hands, "would you like to answer?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't respond, instead looking right past the sensei to stare blankly at the board.  
  
"Mr. Ikari?"  
  
There was still no response as Sesshoumaru sat there.  
  
"Mr. Ikari, would you please enlighten us with your answer?"  
  
"I have no answer," Sesshoumaru finally responded.  
  
"How can you not have one? You go to one of the best schools in all of Japan, and you can't answer?"  
  
"I have never heard of these things that you call cells."  
  
The class laughed hysterically. No student had ever before stood up to Sensei Akagi. He was rumored to be the strictest teacher in the school, and no one wanted to be the first to prove it.  
  
"This is NOT a laughing matter!" he yelled at the class, waiting until the laughter had died down completely before continuing. "Mr. Ikari, I suggest that you make your way to the principal's office immediately."  
  
"I suggest that you stop trying to order me around," Sesshoumaru responded. "I think that I will stay here."  
  
The class began to laugh once more at the scene. No one had ever before talked back to Sensei Akagi. His face became bright red in his anger. Storming out of the room, he stalked off to the principal's office. Twenty minutes later, a new teacher arrived.  
  
"Hello, class. I am Miss Yuki. I will be taking over this class for the remainder of the day so that Sensei Akagi can have some time to cool off," She said sweetly, smiling at the class. "Now, can someone tell me where we left off?"...  
  
Kagome again laughed at the scene Sesshoumaru had cause in the classroom.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru," Someone called. Kagome looked up and groaned. 'Damn it! What does she want?' Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but instead continued on eating. "Sesshoumaru!" she called again. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to hang out after school."  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to ignore her. Kagome shook her head. This was becoming a habit.  
  
The girl growled. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" The taiyoukai continued to eat as if he was alone. "Hey, you!" she yelled, still ignored. She threw fruit punch in his face from a bottle she had been carrying. The red liquid hit his face, washing away the makeup that had been covering his demon marking, staining his hair a bright pink and dripped down to stain his white shirt in the same color.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he was up, holding her off the ground by her hand, eyes glowing red. "How dare you," he growled. He pulled back his other hand, readying for the kill as it started to glow a sickening green color. He bared sharp teeth in a menacing grin. "Never in my life have I been faced with such insubordination. You shall pay for that insult with your life."  
  
"Sesshoumaru! No!" Kagome yelled, grabbing his arm. "You can't do that! Please stop!"  
  
Eyes narrowing at the girl in warning, he dropped her to the ground and turned to walk away with Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder as she walked away and glared at the girl. She still sat on the ground where she had been dropped, tears in her eyes. "Come on, Sesshoumaru, let's go and get you cleaned up," Kagome said softly, leading him back up to the school.  
  
Soon after, they had cleaned off his face, hair and shirt as best as they could. A large pink stain still prominent on the front of his white shirt, they had resorted to him wearing a school blazer. Kagome sat on the desk in front of Sesshoumaru and was finishing up reapplying the makeup to hide his markings once more. "Tsk, I don't have quite the right color, but it will have to do for the time being," she stood up and looked at his critically, shaking her head. "You'll definitely stand out more with that blazer on. None of the other guys will be wearing because of the weather, but I guess that it will have to do as well."  
  
"Kagome!" Sakura appeared in the door, panting. "I've been looking all over for you! I just heard what happened! Tsubasa can be such a bitch! I heard she threw some fruit punch at Sesshoumaru and he taught her a lesson."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said lightly, looking over at Sesshoumaru again. Suddenly, she laughed. "I don't think she'll be yelling at people she doesn't know for a while," she shook her head. "She looked really scared when Sesshoumaru went after her."  
  
Sakura laughed as well. "I can just imagine her face," she said. "But...I heard that his eyes started to glow red and he grew claws, and there were strange markings on his face. Is it true? He looks normal to me."  
  
"I think that their imaginations got the best of them," Kagome lied.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that they were telling the truth," Sakura agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think so far? Tell me!!! 


End file.
